What about Kidge ?
by Phoexis
Summary: The event for Kidge after the war, despite the distance and responsabilites
1. Disclaimers

**_I am not English native so feel free to correct me. Enjoy !_**

**_There's no post schedule, so the updates will be randoms_****_._**


	2. Chapter 1 : Day 0, Pre-Kerberos

Chapter 1 : Day 0, Pre-Kerberos

Shiro had asked Keith to come white him to the Holt's with him. The other two members of his crew to Kerberos, with who he had worked contless times, invited him to their house.

He had spoken with Matt many times about their respectives younger sibling's introvert personality, Katie and Keith. Neither of them was really good at comunicating with people. So they thought they could introduce the two, and hoped they'd get along.

And so, Keith found himself in front of the Holt's, Shiro already talking to Sam -Matt's father- at the entrance. He knew Sam and Matt for being Shiro's fellow crew members whenever he had a mission, and the few times they crossed paths in the Garisson's, but he had never met Matt's younger sister, Katie. He didn't know how to act. After all, he had always been the trouble kid, who picked fights and always ended up with injuries.

And it was the same on Katie's side. She's always been more of a tech person rather than anything else. She didn't have friends -not that she cared-, didn't socialize, spending most of her time with her family, or being busy with programing and hacking.

After being introduced to Sam's wife and daughter, Keith stayed silent throughout most of the dinner. And much to his surprise, Katie did the same. At first, he thought it was because of him. That made him kinda uncomfortable. But then, he realised. She was tired. Or at least it seemed so. She often dozed off and ate slowly. He wondered what she did to be so sleepy. Did she stay late? Study ? Or was it something else?

When he caught himself thinking about it, he was surprised.**"Why do I think so much about that ? It's none of my businesses !" **He thought. It troubled him deeply.

After the dinner ended, Shiro, Matt and Sam wanted to discuss about the mission, so Katie and him were now in her room, an awkward atmosphere between them. He tried to find something to talk about, after all that's what you do when you try to socialize, right? And, well, he didn't have to try hard. His eyes suddenly fell on a piece of paper next to him. It was a map, way too similar to the same that was in his room. It had the same point and marking as his, even though she was apparently missing a few .

**"Hey, you're missing a few places." **He said, getting her attention.

**" Huh ? What are y-" **she stopped mid sentence when she saw the map in his hand. He saw it as a way to continue his explainings.

**"Yeah, he's been seen around the west part of the forest, right here." **He said, pointing somewhere on the map.**"There's also some video proving that he was seen a bit more on the North, though no one's sure yet." **He continued, pointing at another place on the map.

**" For the third, it's harder to say 'cause the exact place is never the same, depending on what people claim they saw. So unless** **he's ridiculously fast to the point that he can be at different places at the same time and in such a short delay, it's intox." **He then pointed many spots on the map, that didn't make any sense.

After the explaination, Katie was next to him, different color pen in hand and leaning above the map. Then, she color coded each location he had showed her. They then talked about different conspirathy theories, until it was time for Keith to go back home.


	3. Chapter 2: Year 5, Hospital and reunions

**Chapter 2 :****Year 5, Hospital and reunions **

The war had finally ended. Their exploits known even in the faraway corners of the galaxy, and they were finally back home with their familles. Even The Blades and the Coalition were there.

The Garrison welcomed every single alien, and led all the injured ones to different medical wing within the Garrison. The Paladins being the most injured ones and unconcious, were brought to the main wing. Their familles were told of their return, and spent as much time as they could at their bedside.

While the Garrison tried to block as much press as they could, sneakier ones managed, sometimes, to sneak in the main wing while the familles went to visit their bedriddden beloved. Though they had never reached any of the Paladins, it still meant that security had to be tightened.

A week later, Pidge had woken up to the sight of her brother and parents, and felt happy that **''**Yes it's over now, they're back home''. She then spent all of her days in the medical wing, recovering and catching up with her family.

Lance was the next to wake up, squeezed tight in his family's deadly embrace. He shed a tear, at the thought of the war being finally over. **''We're home, we're home for good...!'' **He hugged back as much as he could with his drained-of-energy arms. The next few days for him was spent with his family, telling tales of his adventures to them.

A few days later, Allura woke up in a silent room. The only sound that could be heard was Coran, crying and saying again and again **''You're awake, you're awake !''**. That's what made her realize. They defeated the Galra Empire..! Zarkon, Lotor, Honerva, were all defeated ! She couldn't be more happier.

Hunk was the next. His family was by his side, bear-hugging him as soon as he woke up. The sight of them it made him cry, and realize that he was back on Earth **''We did it, we won the war !'' **he was ecstatic that he could come back to his family after so long.

A couple more weeks, and Keith still hadn't woken up yet. The doctors assured that it was normal, considering he was the most injured one, but it didn't made anyone anyless worried. Even Kolivan was more concerned about his state, a little more everyday.

When he finally woke up, everyone was at his bedside, Shiro, his mother, Kolivan, Kosmo, even the still-recovering paladins. They felt like everything would be fine again.

**_And it would._**


	4. Chapter 3 : Year 6, Every new life

Chapter 3 : Year 6, Every new life.

In the year between now and the end of the war, a lot of things happened, but a very few at the same time. Earth was officially part of the Galactic Coalition, the Garisson and the Holt was now recruiting the next generation of Legendary Defenders, The Blade of Marmora is slowly switching to a humanitarian organisation, ect.

In this one year timelapse, everyone made sure to stay in contact with everyone, especially Pidge and Keith. And while they only needed to write each other from time to time, there wasn't actually a day passing without them texting the other.

Though they didn't see further than that, their friend saw it differently. They saw it in a more… romantic way. To some it was unconcious pining, to other it was a crush. They thought it was being physically attracted, or just sibling affection. Because while they considered each other as sort of siblings, their relationship wouldn't remain unchanged.

Today the Blades were at the Garisson, to check on the cadrants that needed help restore their planets. And while it's supposed to be a simple visit, Pidge was excited. Excited to see the Blades, and one in particular, after a long time.

When the Blades landed, Pidge scruinitized every Blade to find Keith. Keith was the last to go off the ship.

And the first thing he saw when he was off the ship, was a light brown head jumping on him. By reflex, he caught her and spun her around before letting go of her.

**'' I'm so glad you're here ! '' **Said Katie, trying not to jump around.

**'' Yeah Kolivan almost didn't let** **me, I'm thankful** **to Axca for helping me. '' **Keith admitted happily.

**'' Why, was there another mission that you had to attend to ? '' **Asked Katie, feeling slightly jealous.

**'' Attend ? No, but I was supposed to be assigned one. '' **Keith reassured, oblivious to Katie's jealous tone.

**'' Saved by the clock then ! '' **Katie exclaimed,hiding a frown.

**'' Yup ! '' **Keith said, ignoring a disturbing bad feeling.

When the meeting with the higher ups ended, there was a little time before The Blades had to launch again, so Katie caught Keith and dragged him in her lab to catch up.

**'' So, anything new ? '' **Asked Katie, eager.

**'' Not really, all the planets that was mentionned in last time's meeting are safe and stable.** **The Balmeran are alright, and New Altea is managing just fine. '' **Keith answered fondly. **'' The Olkari did ask news about you.** **What about you, found any mindblowing discoveries ? '' **Keith asked back, curious.

**'' No, but I ****swear I'm onto something . Soon, the Dark Matter wont be the biggest mistery in the universe . We just have to find something similar to it in some way ! Even though it's supposed that there's nothing like it anywhere else .**'' Answered Katie excitedly.

**'' That's great ! And knowing you, you wont give up before you achieve it anyway. Though, don't forget your health , I don't wanna have a call from the Garisson telling me that you passed out again. '' **Keith said with a lecturing tone.

**'' Heh, sorry. But yeah, that'll probably happen .'' **Said Katie with an apologetical grin.

They continued catching up, until it was time for The Blades to go. Keith gave a big hug to Katie before going back.


	5. Chapter 4 : Year 6, The bar

Chapter 4 : Year 6, The bar

Katie visited often Lance's family farm. Helping out and checking on everyone. It was kind of her monthly thing, spending one week-end a month to take a break from her work and going there.

By saturday night, Lance and her were at a bar from a nearby town, drinking soft drinks and talking about what happened since they last saw each other.

**'' So, what exactly is up with you and Keith ? '' **Asked Lance, arboring a tell-me-everything expression.

**'' What are you talking about ? '' **Answered Katie innocently.

**'' Aw come on ! I know that there's something between you two ! You can't lie to me** **! We've been besties** **for years ! '' **Lance said, having a fake betrayed look.

**'' Still don't know what you're talking about ~ '' **Replied Katie with a playful voice.

**'' You pain me .'' **Lance shot back, being overdramatical. **'' Seriously though, what's really going on with you two. One day you're super duper good friend, and the next you barely know each other. '' **Finished Lance in a very serious tone.

**'' I don't know ... '' **Katie sighed. **'' Sometimes I feel like he's a stranger. Like he's avoiding me. We talk to each other fine though. '' **Admitted Katie, looking defeated.

**'' Do you think there's a reason why ? Was he bothered by something ? '' **Asked Lance, trying to recall something himself.

**'' I don't know, everything seemed fine today ! I ...** **I don't know ...'' **Katie sighed again, a lost look on her face.

Lance was worried for her, witch wasn't surprising. She's always been a little sister for him, and it hurt him that she was so sad and lost. Lost ! The genius she is !

Though, he could do nothing about it since he didn't have both sides of the story. He reminded himself to have a talk about it with Keith next time they see each other.

**'' Anyway, we** **didn't come here to sulk, we came here to catch up ans drink ! '' **Said Lance, trying to change subject and lighten up the mood.

**'' Yaay ~'' **Replied Katie, going along the flow.

They then went on and on about different subject, argued about silly things, just like old times. When they got back at the farm, it was past 2 a.m .


End file.
